Weebl Bull
Weebl, or Wobbl on MTV due to trademark reasons, is the first and larger title character. He is 29 years old (factor) and is an egg-shaped character who loves pie to a very unhealthy extent. This is especially apparent as, in a reference to the film American Pie, he sings his intention to "rub his penis all over pie's crust". This grows more odd when he is caught having "me time" with a Pie recipe book in "Stains". Weebl's other friends aside from Bob are a whale, who has only been shown in blockage and a Weighted Companion Cube (a reference to Portal) only seen in cube. Weebl also made friends with a fireman while on holiday (on close examination, the "fireman" in the photo in which he introduces him to Bob seems to resemble a penis). Weebl has shown romantic fixation towards Donkey, as well as a-ha's Morten Harket (who "makes Weebl moist in his special places"). Even though Weebl's name is Weebl Bull, as he is Wee Bull's son, he usually uses the surname Chauncey, probably because he hates his father (despite this, however, he has been credited as Weebl Bull in the episode CSI), he was also credited as prof. Heinz Weebl ph.d on show. He also show signs of being illiterate (though this is probably just to make his ignorance and unintelligence more clear) as he cannot read (as seen in record and pastry) and, according to Bob, can only spell "sign" and "beefs" (pikea). A little while after Bob made his blog, Weebl made his blog. Weebl can be immature and arrogant in most parts, as in "Team laser explosion 3" he boasts of what a hero he was accusing postmen of being evil, and also being apparently stubborn, he insisted on changing the team logo because it didn't have pictures of him looking hot and sexy. He has at least 5 hats (revealed in pastry). Also he is ignorant to listen to Bob such as in the episode snails where he shows that he doesn't listen to Bob or let him finish his sentences. Weebl also seems to trust rather unreliable people such Dishonest Jim and "Jimmy Can't Read the Dyslexic", much to Bob's annoyance. To add to that he has been in and caused Bob to go to prison with his Paris Hilton impression as shown in episode "Bird" " His last name was not revealed till the episode 'CSI', in which a set of opening credits reveal it, though a smart fan could have deduced it from Weebl's father's name, Wee Bull, or from a supposed e-mail with the subject "Son. We need to talk. Love Wee Bull". In various episodes Weebl states that he cannot move, unlike Bob who rolls or hops to get to places. He can only be seen rolling in the Wobbl and Bob DVD, during the cutscenes when a category is selected in the menu screen. Otherwise, it remains a mystery of how he moves, although Bob uses methods of transport to carry him around in several episodes. Category:Characters